new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarl Thorstein
Considered by his subjects and most other Sanosuke to be one of the most honourable leaders within the far North. Jarl Thorstein has shown in the past his dedication to rule well and just over his subjects. And give a reason for his rivals to think twice before crossing him. Personality Thorstein is defined by honour. But one must be careful on how they try to understand his sense of honour. For while Thorstein cares a lot about his kin and subjects, he is merciless against his foes. This is certainly against the Sanosuke-nemisis, the Hojo clan. Unlike what most think, Thorstein isn't glory-hungry. He understands when a sacrifice needs to be given or taken as well how to manipulate certain folk or events. Even if he is disgusted by some decisions, Thorstein thinks with a clear head. Pride is another attribute to Thorstein's personality. He values the name of his folk and kin highly, easily angered if one dares to drag it through the mud. His pride is also a downfall as he is rarely ever eager to work together with what he considers unworthy. Leading often to disputes and arguments whenever Thorstein is in range of Jarl Hallbard the Mad. History Thorstein's history is one of discipline, duty and honour. From a young age, he was groomed to be the successor of his father. This noble right quickly formed the mind of Thorstein at an early age. The principles of duty and honour to his people made him rarely ever waver in his future task of taking over from his predecessor. As the dawn of the Great War would throw its menacing shadow over most of the known world, Thorstein would stay out of it. Leading his clan through the troubled time, he and his people were not that affected by the massive clash between nations. Keeping his clan forces at home, he defied the will of the Third Raikage to commit any forces to the fight. This would put him much like the other Sanosuke jarls at odds with the Third Raikage. Much after the Great War, Thorstein kept leading in a similar fashion. Striving to see to it that his subjects wouldn't be threatened by dangers, he would take a proactive approach during the Shoji occupation. While only some Shoji soldiers were sent north, Thorstein made sure that none that were going to leave the cold mountain ranges. When the occupation was over, Thorstein would continue leading his people as before. The civil strife that would be sparked in the year 476 ADS saw Thorstein taking once more an active stance against the threats he saw in the south. Fortifying the mountain passages that were under his clan's control, Thorstein would be one of the few jarls that considered cooperation with other forces would be to their benefit - even though he was rather sour about working together with Hojo or most other Taika. Skills Thorstein is a skilled individual when it comes to combat. Despite not being in the prime of his life, Thorstein has plenty of training and experience handling weapons. His leadership is considered legendary among his people for his wisdom and cunning strategies. Even other jarls consider Thorstein to be a good strategist. If it were only not for Thorstein eager to sacrifice others while preserving his own forces. Category:Sanosuke Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Jarl Category:Lightning Country